Many appliances used in modern offices, e.g., telephones, typewriters, calculators, computer terminals and dictation equipment, are positioned on desks or like units for convenient use. Such appliances require electrical power and/or interconnection with other appliances; and accordingly, each appliance has wires or other connecting elements. Such wires or connecting elements when strewn over the desk may detract from the functionality and appearance of the desk, and additionally may create a safety problem. Efforts have been made to position the wires or like connecting elements internally of the desk structure for functional, appearance and safety purposes. Representative examples of known desk structures having interior wire management capability are shown and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,786,823 to Carrington et al, 3,000,682 to Loew et al, 3,635,174 to applicant, and 3,883,202 to Koenig.